she's all that
by blingblingbabe
Summary: melfina is a shy art student, gene is the all star jock, harry is his best friend, put them all together with a bet and we have my story! a parody to the movie she's all that. rated pg for a bit of bad language. not much though
1. the bet

Hi d ho! This is my first outlaw star fic so. (Gets really big and scary) BE NICE!!! (Shrinks down to normal size again)  
  
I don't own outlaw star. although I wish I did. or the movie she's all that.  
  
I've had this idea stuck in my head forever! So I decided to write it out. please don't blame me if it sucks. oh and sorry to all you Harry m. fans out there. He's the mean guy in this fic. (Ducks bricks being thrown by Harry fans) I like him and all (hugs Harry) but I needed a bad guy who liked melfina. sorry! Anywayz. on with the show..  
  
Chapter 1 The Bet  
  
"Oh no. I'm late again." Melfina Hawking (you'll understand later! She's not married to Jim or anything.) muttered under her breath as she jogged down the now empty hallway, her backpack full of notebooks bouncing on her back as she ran. As she approached the Spanish room, room 453, she wondered how on earth she could have such bad luck. She timidly opened the door and walked inside. The class stopped what they were doing and stared as melfina slowly inched to her seat, blushing. Melfina bit her bottom lip as the Spanish teacher, Mrs. Cantu, walked to up to her desk. "Well, well, well. Ms. Hawking.so glad you could join us.but you know the penalty for being late." Mrs. Cantu drawled with an evil smile on her face. Melfina eyes widened as the class laughed, every student knowing Mrs. Cantu's punishment for being late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey gene!" a group of three girls cried out as gene starwind, star quarterback on the football team, drove by in his black mustang. Gene winked back at the girls, his smile dazzling, red hair flowing in the wind, and eyes a deep sea blue. Enough to make any girl melt. He drove up and parked in the handicapped space (they have them!!) and got out. Smiling at all the girls as he went by, he walked up to his best friends locker. Leaning against it he waited. "Hi gene." A voice said. Gene looked over and saw his girlfriend, Iris Jennings (0_o I couldn't think of anything else!!! Oh and in case you didn't know Iris is that bartenderess!) standing in front of him. With her wavy blonde hair, dazzling green eyes and perfect figure Iris was guaranteed to be prom queen already. "Like my new outfit?" she said twirling around. She was wearing a yellow tube top with a lacy camisole over it, with yellow drawstring pants and yellow flip-flops. "Uh. I guess." Gene said uninterested, still looking for his best friend. "Gene!" someone down the hall yelled. Gene turned and smiled, seeing his best friend Harry McDougall. Harry also played on the football team. "Hey loser." Gene called to Harry, smiling. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well, bye gene." Iris said, giving Gene a quick kiss. And with that she was off. "Come on let's go." Harry said slamming his locker and walking slowly away, "we don't want to be late. Heh." Gene nodded and followed him. On the way to science Gene saw a girl, with long black hair, running down the hall. Suddenly something fell out of her bulging backpack, what looked like a pencil case. 'I'll give it to her later, whoever she was.' Gene thought absently, stuffing the box into his bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina yawned, careful not to let her hands near her mouth. She had been cleaning the stadium bleachers, Mrs. Cantus special punishment, for ten minutes and she was already tired. "Ugh. This is ridiculous." Melfina groaned, trying to brush her long black hair out of her eyes with out using her hands. "I can't do this for fifty more minutes." Sighing, Melfina moved up to the top bleacher and sat down, looking out at the football field. Football practice had just begun, 'great', thought Melfina sadly, 'more people to make my life feel bad.' Through the midst of football players Melfina saw a bright flash of blue, Harry McDougall. With his long bright blue hair and purple eyes it was hard to miss Harry. And where there was Harry there was gene starwind. Melfina smiled, even though he was a total jerk he was still undeniably cute. Then she saw him. In all his red haired, blue eyed cuteness. "He'll never even know me." Sighed melfina as she got back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What???" gene cried out. "Well, I just need to see other people. I can't stick to one guy all my life!" Iris said, "Look I'm sorry. But I've made up my mind. We can still be friends. And we can go to prom together like we said we would. Remember we're the perfect prom couple!" and with a giggle she was off. Gene sat on the bleachers; it was just after football practice, still in shock. Suddenly Harry came over. "Hey come on. it's not that bad." "Well screw her! I'm not going to the prom with her. I'll just go to the prom with someone else! An I'll still be prom king!" Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah right! You know everyone will vote for Iris to be prom queen." "No. I'll bet if I went with anyone then that girl would be prom queen." Gene said confidently. "Would you like to make a bet on it then?" Harry said with a malicious smile on his face, "well?" "Ok." Gene said, also smiling. "Fine. I'll pick any girl... any girl, and you have to take her to the prom and make her prom queen. If she isn't voted prom queen then I win, if she is, you win." Harry said "What girl?" gene asked warily. Harry looked around, then suddenly his eyes rested at the top of the bleachers. He smiled. "How about her?" he said openly pointing at a girl with long black hair, cleaning the bleachers. "What's her name?" "um. melina? Lamina? Something like that." Harry said distractedly. "You've got yourself a bet!" gene said happily, shaking hands with Harry.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Wooo.so how do you like it?? I wish I could download pictures.on to fanfiction.net well I guess it doesn't matter since I don't know how to download pictures anyway. But I have some really cute drawings of melfina!! I love to draw her. and relena from gundam wing! Oh and don't worry. all the other characters will come into the story real soon. But I don't know where to put suzuka!! Ah! Oh well. I must go... But please review!!!! ^_________^!! 


	2. the invite

Hi again! It's meeeeee! *People run and hide* hmph! Oh well you know you loooove me! Anyway I am sooo sorry about chapter 1 I mean about how the paragraphs were all smushed together! I'll try and fix it! Oh well.. enough talking and on with the shooooow!  
  
Oh ya and I don't own outlaw star or she's all that.  
  
Chapter 2 The invite  
  
"Hmm." Gene said, peering at the girl with long black hair who was still on the bleachers. "How am I going to do this?"  
  
Suddenly the girl ran down the bleachers, her large backpack bouncing, and toward the gate that lead to the parking lot. 'Oh great', Gene thought, 'a chase.' And he jogged after her, with Harry laughing at him not to far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina quickly ran down the bleachers, heading toward the parking lot where Jim was.  
  
"Jim!" Melfina called cheerfully, suddenly happy to see her little brother. Jim had excelled all through school, and although he was only eleven years old, he was taking sophomore classes. Melfina was incredibly proud of him, and they never once argued.  
  
Jim was the spitting image of their father, with messy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Melfina on the other hand looked exactly like their mother with thick long black hair reaching down to her back (she cuts it to her normal short style later) and large amber eyes.  
  
"Melfina!" Jim said happily, and started to walk over to her. "What took you so long? I was about to just walk home."  
  
"I'm sorry Jim." Melfina said timidly. "But I was late to Mrs. Cantus class and you know what that means." melfina threw her backpack into the old mustang that had once belonged to their mother and was about to get it when she heard a voice, "Melfina!!!"  
  
Melfina, shocked that someone would talk to her, turned around slowly. When she saw whom it was her eyes widened, it was Gene Starwind.  
  
"Melfina.." Gene said still slightly out of breath, "I.. I was wondering if you would like to go to Hilda's party. (a/n tee hee Hilda throwing a party) it's this Saturday you know. So do you want to go?"  
  
"uh..I..I.." melfina stuttered.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock! See ya Melfina. and you to Tim!" gene called enthusiastically as he walked off toward the gym.  
  
"He remembered my name." Jim said breathlessly.  
  
Melfina looked at Jim oddly. "Your name isn't Tim! It's Jim!" she said in a disgusted tone, while getting into the car.  
  
"Yeah..but he almost remembered my name..isn't that great?" Jim said wistfully as he got into the car as well.  
  
"Yeah..great." Melfina sighed as she pulled out of the parking space and began to drive home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iris was beginning to have second thoughts about breaking up with Gene. She decided to call her best friend in the whole world, Valeria (a/n that space forces girl! She hit on gene. Gene is melfinas!!!!)  
  
"Hello?" came the answer after a few rings.  
  
"Hey Val! It's Iris! Do you think I did that right thing breaking up with gene?" Iris asked. "Well, I heard from Harry, gossip man extraordinaire, that Gene is now going out with that art chick.. um what's her name? Melina? Melfina?" Valeria said thinking hard.  
  
"What?" Iris cried out, "How can he replace me so quickly?"  
  
"I'm sure that art girl is just a fling. But I have to go now so bye!!!" and with that Valeria hung up the phone.  
  
Iris hung up as well tossing her cell phone into her purse, not paying attention to the road. 'Ugh. This art bitch better leave Gene alone.' Iris thought making a sharp right turn, changing directions, so she could head over to Harrys house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GENE STARWIND!!!!!" a voice shook the other wise peaceful neighborhood. Gene rolled his eyes and opened the door coming face to face with his sister-in-law, Aisha Clan-Clan. (Just picture Aisha without the ears! ^__^)  
  
Genes real mother had died when he was very young, and Aisha's mom had been divorced. Aishas mom had met genes dad, sparks flew and they'd bee a *happy family* for three years now.  
  
"What now Aisha?" Gene said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"You idiot!!" Aisha screamed, "Look at my dress! You did the laundry and you ruined my dress!!!! Now what am I going to wear to Hilda's party?????"  
  
Gene looked at the dress Aisha had flung onto the floor and picked t up. It had originally been quiet pretty, a rich red, black in certain lights, dress with spaghetti straps that came down to mid thigh. Now it had bleach stains all over the material.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry Aisha. God! I'll buy you a new dress for the party." Gene said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"you better!" Aisha screeched. And she was gone with a slam of his door.  
  
Gene rolled his eyes and looked back at his college applications.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina sighed sadly. She was in the basement painting, as she always did. She delicately painted the jaw line of a young girl who was smiling in her picture. She stopped for a minute, thinking about how her mother used to love to paint. Melfina shook her head. "No use living in the past." She muttered bitterly.  
  
"Mel?" came a worried voice from the doorway.  
  
Melfina turned around to face her father. He walked slowly toward her and smiled. "Daddy." Melfina whispered as she hugged him. "Welcome home."  
  
"How was school?" melfinas father asked.  
  
"Same." Melfina answered with a dry laugh.  
  
"Getting chased by boys?" he asked.  
  
"Oh you betcha daddy." Melfina said.  
  
And they left the basement laughing.  
  
  
  
Woooo! It is 2:46 in the morning!!!! I am hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! O_o ahem I'm calm now. well I hope you like it review, review, review I say! Tee hee! ^_____________^!! 


	3. the makeover

YES!!!!!!!!! I GOT A REVIEW!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. sorry. But I'm so happy! I know it's only 1 review but I'm soooooooooo happy! Ok well anyway.......on with the story I guess!  
  
Oh an I don't own outlaw star or she's all that  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH NEKOSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 The makeover  
  
Melfina woke up around noon on Saturday. ' It's to early.' Melfina thought drowsily. She rubbed her eyes and trudged into the kitchen, where Jim was already cooking pancakes.  
  
"Hey Mel." Jim said cheerfully. Melfina almost always did the cooking, but pancakes were Jim's specialty. "Hi J-J-J-Jim" melfina said stifling a yawn as she did so.  
  
"Today is your big date with gene starwind!" Jim cried happily. Melfina groaned. "Look Jim I know you're really excited I have a date with the most popular guy in school, but he's not my type."  
  
"Oh he's not?" Jim said doubtfully. "No he's not," melfina said. "I'll just tell him I'm sick or something..."  
  
"Whatever." Was Jim's response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iris waited impatiently for Harry to pick up the phone. Iris was shopping for the perfect thing to wear to Hilda's party. She had swung by Harry's house yesterday, but he hadn't been home.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Harry? It's Iris. What is going on with Gene? Why is going out with some art whore???" Iris raged.  
  
"Calm down iris. Good lord. It's nothing we just made a little." Harry paused to chuckle, "bet."  
  
"Bet?" iris asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. A bet. But I'm not telling you about it. God. You'd tell the whole damn school." Suddenly there was a female voice in the background, "look iris I've got to go. Later."  
  
"Whatever." Iris said and hung up. So she went back to hunting for the perfect outfit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene stood confidently outside Melfina's house. He rang the doorbell. Melfina peeked her head outside and said, "yes? Oh...gene!"  
  
"Are you ready?" gene asked.  
  
"Well. Um you see I can't go... because my house is dirty." Melfina lied timidly. 'Oh man' melfina thought. 'I'm so bad at lying'  
  
"Well that's ok. I brought the whole football team to clean your house for you." Gene said with a smile.  
  
Melfina smiled thinking he was joking until she saw the whole football team, except for Harry, walk into her house and start cleaning.  
  
"Uh... I don't really have anything to wear." Melfina said quietly.  
  
"That's where I come in, Gene you owe me big for this!" came a voice from behind Gene. Aisha walked quickly over to melfina.  
  
"Hi I'm aisha. I'm your wardrobe, hair and makeup. Well come on let's get going." Aisha grabbed melfina's hand and pulled her upstairs.  
  
Melfina looked helplessly over at Jim, who had just entered the living room from the kitchen.  
  
Jim looked a melfina then at Gene. "Uh...I'm Jim."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, no, no, no. Your hair length doesn't frame your face nicely." Aisha said. "Hey do you have any scissors?"  
  
Melfina gulped and pointed to the desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been almost a half and hour later. 'We're going to be late.' Gene thought impatiently. Suddenly Aisha walked down the stairs in her new party dress, which was exactly like the old one, only it had slits up the side. "May I present the new melfina." Aisha smiled.  
  
Melfina nervously walked down the stairs. Her long black hair had been cut to chin length except for two long sections that went past her shoulders. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was cut much like Aisha's; only it was a bit shorter. With strappy high-heeled sandals, the same color as her dress, melfina walked wobbly. With pale pink eye shadow and lipstick melfina felt silly. But she looked beautiful.  
  
"You look beautiful." Gene said smiling.  
  
"By daddy." Melfina called uncertainly. And the walked out the door, got in Gene's black mustang, and drove off to the party.  
  
"Oh boy. I hope melfina doesn't get into trouble." Thought Jim, standing in the doorway a minute longer before coming inside.  
  
Jim suddenly opened the door and let the football team out. Rolling his eyes Jim slammed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina went to the bathroom, walking in happy bouncy steps. She had been at Hilda's house for an hour now, and she hated to admit it but she was having the time of her life. She quickly got out of the bathroom, eager to get back to gene, weaving in between the people talking. She found him out side by the pool.  
  
"Hi gene!" she said happily brushing past two girls.  
  
"Ugh. Make way for the trash." A voice came. Melfina turned to the girls she had brushed past, and recognized them as Iris Jennings and Valeria Miller (a/n I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"Ya, some people are just so trashy." Valeria said. Both girls laughed.  
  
Melfina glared at them (a/n she can glare! She can!) and said in a quiet voice, "what is your problem?"  
  
Iris glared at melfina and suddenly threw her drink, which looked like punch, onto melfina. Suddenly it got very quiet, and everyone stopped talking. Everyone was staring at the three girls. Melfina looked down at her, actually Aisha's, dress, and felt her eyes well up.  
  
"Aww. You gonna cry? Boo. Hoo." Iris sneered.  
  
Melfina shook her head and pushed through the throng of people, with Iris and Valeria laughing at her. She ran through the house and outside. Melfina suddenly tripped on her high heels and fell. "Rule number one," she whispered to herself, "never let them see you cry."  
  
"Melfina!" Gene called, running toward the girl on the ground. "Melfina I-" he started. But melfina cut him off.  
  
"Just take me home." She sobbed. "Please."  
  
Gene sighed and helped her up. Gene looked back to the party and saw Harry waving and laughing from the window. Gene rolled his eyes and got into the car.  
  
They rode to melfina's house in silence. Once they arrived melfina quickly got out and ran to the door, going in side. Gene sighed and drove home.  
  
"Mel? That you? How'd your date go?" Jim called from the kitchen.  
  
"Uh...great! I'm just really tired. I'm going to bed now!" melfina called quickly not wanting Jim to see the state she was in. she ran upstairs to her room, threw herself onto her bed, and began to cry.  
  
Awwwwww poor mel-chan! Evil Iris! Grrrr. Oh well.. Review review please!!!! I feel kind of bad when people don't review! (Starts sobbing uncontrollably, Jim comes along and hits me upside the head) oh....hehehehe I'm ok!!! Well I must goooooo bye!!! ^_________^!! 


	4. the date

I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter.(starts sobbing hysterically.) Jim- oh you're such a baby Blingblingbabe (bbb)-SOB! Jim- (falls over anime style.) Jim-oh well here's the next chapter.... Bbb- SOBBBBBBB!  
  
I don't own outlaw star or she's all that  
  
Chapter 4 The date  
  
Melfina stirred the rice-a-roni (a/n yummy!) she was cooking for dinner. It was starting to burn but she didn't care.  
  
"Mel!" Jim called, "you're burning the food!"  
  
Melfina jerked out of her trance and looked down at the slightly burned food. She sighed, "I'm sorry Jim."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene stood in front of melfina's house nervously. He rang the doorbell. Jim opened the door quickly and said, "What do you wa- oh it's you. Melfina!!!"  
  
"What is it Jim? Wha- oh..." melfina said seeing Gene.  
  
"Can we talk?" Gene said urgently.  
  
"I guess." Melfina said quietly as she stepped out onto the porch and closed the door.  
  
"Look. I'm really really sorry about last night. I didn't know Iris was going to be there. Please forgive me? We can go out tonight...someplace really fun." Gene pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Melfina said with a smile. "But I pick where we're going."  
  
"Ok. I'll pick you up at 8:00 and we'll go wherever you like."  
  
"Ok." Melfina called, since Gene was already halfway to his car. 'He has no idea what he's getting into.' Melfina thought with an evil smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina started getting ready for her date, pulling on a pair of jeans and an old paint stained shirt. She brushed her now short hair. Although she wouldn't admit it she liked the new look.  
  
The doorbell rang and she walked down to answer it, it was gene.  
  
"Ready?'' he asked, eyeing melfina's outfit. "Ready." Melfina confirmed and they both got into Gene's car.  
  
"Now where are we going?" Gene asked. "You'll see." Melfina replied mysteriously, "Just follow my directions."  
  
Several directions and one wrong left turn later, Gene and Melfina were in front of an old warehouse.  
  
"Come on!" melfina cried taking Gene's hand and dragging him into the warehouse.  
  
But on the inside it wasn't a warehouse at all, it was some sort of theatre. There was a large section of different types of chairs and a raised platform. Melfina took Gene to the front row and they sat down. Suddenly the lights went out and three people in odd costumes stepped onto the platform. They did bizarre dances and sang strange songs. Then a young girl, about fourteen, dressed all in black stepped up and read some dreary poetry. Many odd performances later the show was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was fun! Don't you think?" melfina said taking a bite out of her ice cream.  
  
"I guess." Gene said taking a bite out of his ice cream as well. They had decided to get some ice cream on the way home. Now they were walking through the park.  
  
"Different than what you're used to isn't it?" melfina said with a smile.  
  
"You could say that. Look I am really and truly sorry. Iris can be a bitch sometimes." Gene said sincerely.  
  
"It's ok it wasn't that big of a deal." Melfina said looking at her shoes.  
  
"Would you like to go the prom with me?" Gene blurted out suddenly.  
  
Melfina looked at him shocked, then she smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. "That would be nice." She said after a while.  
  
Gene smiled, and put his arm around melfina. "Come on let's get out of here." He whispered into her ear.  
  
On the way home they talked about everything. Gene discovered once you got past melfina's shyness she was really quite outgoing. Melfina discovered Gene wasn't just another dumb jock like she originally thought. 'Maybe this will work out' Melfina thought happily.  
  
Gene walked Melfina to her door, "well goodnight. I had a rea-" but melfina was cut off when Gene gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet.  
  
"Goodnight, Mel." Gene said using melfina's nickname.  
  
"G'night." Melfina said still slightly flustered from the kiss. She fumbled with her keys and walked inside slowly.  
  
"Hey melfina!" Jim called happily. "Melfina? Mel?"  
  
"hi Jim." Melfina said quietly, still in a daze. She slowly walked up the stairs and went into her room.  
  
"Wonder what's up with her." Jim muttered.  
  
Melfina slowly walked to her desk and took out her diary. Then she began to write about the days happenings, while Jim made a new batch of rice-a- roni.  
  
YES! New chapter out! I'm uploading fast! Go me! Go me! Go, go, go me! Hehehehehehe! Ahem, sorry. Well I must go! Bye! ^________^!! 


	5. the tryout

OHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry! GOMEN NASAI!!!! I haven't updated this in waaaay to long!!! Well here I go.  
  
I don't own outlaw star or the movie she's all that!!!!!  
  
P.s. thank you all for your reviews.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The tryout  
  
Melfina quickly realized that when gene liked someone, everyone liked that someone as well. Suddenly people who melfina never knew before were talking and complimenting her.  
  
It felt weird.  
  
Melfina slowly walked to the football bleachers and sat down, watching football practice. Suddenly a large group of smaller boys in pads came out. At first melfina looked at them oddly one eyebrow raised then she remembered, today were the tryouts for the sophomore football team.  
  
After a series of odd exercises the group of sophomores sat down on a bench, drinking water. A small boy tried to get some water when he was pushed aside by a larger sophomore.  
  
"Hey watch it!" the smaller boy yelled. Melfina's eyes widened in disbelief, she knew that voice.  
  
"Jim!" melfina called jogging over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene laughed as Harry cracked a joke about the coach, absently looking over at the group of sophomores trying out.  
  
Suddenly a large boy pushed a smaller boy away from the water cooler. Gene snorted, "pathetic group of sophomores this year, eh?" Harry laughed and nodded. Suddenly a voice called out "Jim!" Gene looked over in surprise and saw melfina running over toward the group of sophomores where a small fight was starting out. Gene raised a questioning eyebrow as melfina got between the two boys.  
  
'Well what do you know, gene thought, 'she has a bit of fight in her after all.' And he jogged over to help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leave him alone!" melfina shouted at the large sophomore, who was quite larger than her. She stood in front of Jim protectively. The sophomore, who melfina recognized as Justin Bexingdale (a/n I couldn't think of anything else! Throw me a friggin bone here! Lol. I love dr. evil) said in a mocking voice, "oh? Does little jimmy need protecting from his big sissy?"  
  
"No." a cool voice from behind Justin said. "But you'll need protecting from me."  
  
Justin turned around, a scowl on his face, but his eyes widened when he saw gene starwind standing in front of him, a malevolent smile on his face.  
  
"Don't you know it's not nice to pick fights?" gene said in a low threatening voice, leaning in closely to Justin. "I'll be sure to tell coach who doesn't work well with others and who," gene threw a look at Jim, "does. Coach likes people who get along well. Remember that." Justin gulped and nodded.  
  
Melfina had already gone back to the bleachers, Jim with her. 'I'll talk to her after practice.' Gene thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jim! You. you. what were you doing trying out for football practice???" melfina asked.  
  
Jim looked at his shoes miserably and mumbled something.  
  
"What?" melfina asked gently.  
  
"I just wanted her to like me..." Jim said throwing a look at a group of freshman cheerleaders. "Hanmyo." Jim sighed subtly gesturing to a girl in the middle. "She skipped a grade so she's only a few years older than me. But she's the type that likes football men; otherwise she wouldn't be a cheerleader. So I thought if I made the team." Jim sighed. Melfina looked over at the dark haired girl called Hamnyo.  
  
She really was quite pretty, hair so black it looked purple, and bright brown eyes. (A/n lol I could just see hamnyo in a cheerleading outfit. Sorry all you jim/aisha fans. hamnyo is his love interest in this story.) With long slender legs and fantastic gymnast skills, hamnyo was the perfect cheerleader. Melfina smiled sadly at Jim. 'Poor Jim. He maybe sweet but girls like hamnyo just wont talk to him..unless..' melfina thought.  
  
A whistle rang through the air, practice was over. 'Perfect' melfina thought happily. "I'll be right back Jim!" melfina called. Jim grunted something, his face still in his hands.  
  
"Oh gene!" melfina called glancing over at hanmyo.  
  
Muahahahaha! I end it here! Cliffhanger!! *Plays corny scary music.* DUN DUN DUUUN! Ok so maybe it's not a big cliffhanger but hey..I try. Oooooook im done for now! I'll update more often from now on. I promise! 


	6. the paint box

I'm back once again. I'm starting a new story! It's called 'hush little baby' read it! I think it's good! Ok well on with the story.  
  
I don't own outlaw star or she's all that.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The paint box  
  
"Oh. Jim. It's not that bad. Have you ever even talked to her? She could like you." Melfina tried to Jim up, but it wasn't working. She had talked to gene earlier, hoping he could say something to hanmyo. Gene promised he'd try, but he doubted it would work. Hanmyo didn't exactly like gene starwind.  
  
Melfina gently patted Jims back and murmured soothing words.  
  
"You know Jim. Maybe hanmyo isn't that great. I mean what if she turns out to be a real snob. I mean..Jim? Jim?" melfina smiled gently and covered up her sleeping brother.  
  
After blowing a kiss to Jim, melfina walked downstairs, heading towards the basement, to paint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene looked up from his latest college offer at the knock on the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" genes father asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gene said quickly, he didn't want his father influencing his choice for college. Gene was sick of his father deciding what his life would be like. 'I want to make my own choices' gene thought.  
  
"Well. Um I guess I'll go." Genes father said quietly.  
  
"Ok." Gene said. After his father had closed the door gene looked down at the application, he needed to raise his grades. He looked at his backpack and decided he might as well do his homework. Taking his backpack out from under the bed he opened it, grabbing his math folder.  
  
A thin long black box fell out. Gene, puzzled, picked it up and looked at it. Suddenly he remembered. It was melfinas. Gene looked at it closely. It looked like a pencil box, only it was more decorated, and wooden.  
  
He looked down at the box one more time, then he grabbed his keys from the hook beside the door and quickly ran to his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina looked at her painting, it was missing something. 'I know' melfina thought happily, digging through her backpack. 'Where is it? Oh no! Have I lost it?' melfina franticly looked through her backpack. She stopped and sighed sadly. She couldn't help but let a tear drip down her cheek. It was her mothers paint box. It was the only thing her mother left to her, and her alone. The three brushes the box contained always seemed to pull melfina out of a painting slump and inspire her to paint anything. But now they were gone.  
  
"Melfina." A voice called. It was Jim.  
  
"Down here!" melfina called glad that Jim was awake.  
  
"Melfina. It's gene." the basement door opened and gene stepped in. Jim poked his head in and said "don't you two do anything now."  
  
Melfina let out a light laugh, but stopped laughing when gene produced a long thin black box. Her mothers box.  
  
"W-where did you get this?" melfina asked stunned.  
  
"You dropped it a long time ago." Gene answered.  
  
Melfina looked down at the box and suddenly forgetting she should be a shy little girl, threw her arms around gene neck and hugged him, "oh thank you so much!"  
  
Gene, getting over the shock of melfina hugging him, hugged her back. Melfina, blushing withdrew and began, "this was my mothers paint box. If I can't paint, or can't get inspired I use these three brushes, " she opened the long black box so gene could see the three thin brushes, "to help me. They always seem to inspire me."  
  
An awkward silence followed. Gene looked at melfina. Melfina looked at gene. Suddenly gene wrapped his arms around melfina and kissed her deeply. Melfina was shocked, but started to kiss back. Gene's hands slowly made there way up melfinas shirt. Melfinas eyes snapped open and she drew away quickly, her arms around her chest protectively.  
  
"What's wrong?" gene asked.  
  
"I'm-I'm not ready." Melfina stuttered.  
  
Mentally gene groaned. With iris it had already gotten much farther than this, yet melfina wouldn't do anything more than kiss. But gene looked at melfina, her brown eyes were wide and worried. He couldn't help but smile, he loved her smile.  
  
"It's ok." Gene said hugging melfina gently. "I guess I should be going." Gene kissed melfina gently on the forehead before leaving.  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina wiped her fore head with the back of her hand, careful not to get chalk on her face. She looked at the long mural on the side of the community center wall. It was the picture of Venice on a summer night. Melfina smiled happily at her work. She was doing beautifully.  
  
Gene was talking to Harry. Melfina thought Harry was all right just a bit, snobby. Or something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How's it coming along?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
Gene looked at him. "It's going fine. The truth is I kind of, I mean I'm really actually starting to like melfina."  
  
Harry laughed. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Well I am." Gene said annoyed. "I like her a lot."  
  
Ok that's enough for now. ok. ya so review! I was pretty disappointed I had hoped to have at least 20 reviews by now! Sob* oh well just review. Please! ^_________^ !! 


	7. the prom

Okie dokie! I'm back again. Ok here's the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The prom  
  
Melfina looked happily at the finished mural. It was Thursday, and everyday this week during her lunch period melfina would come and help decorate the community center. Even though iris was also there, they stayed out of each others way.  
  
Gene walked up carrying a box of streamers. "Hey. Where do I put these up?"  
  
"Over there." Melfina said gesturing to a corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched gene put down the box in a corner then walk back to melfina. Saying something to make melfina laugh gene smiled brightly. Harry scowled.  
  
When the bet had been made melfina wasn't popular or pretty or anything. But now, he was going to lose the bet if he didn't do something drastic. Harry's violet eyes suddenly brightened as he got an idea and began to walk over to the now laughing couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina laughed at the joke gene just told, when she saw Harry walk over. Melfina smiled politely at him.  
  
"Gene. I think we should call it off." Harry said in a loud voice. Melfina looked at Harry then glanced at gene. He had a worried expression on his face and his smile was to tight.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" gene said through clenched teeth, emphasizing harrys name.  
  
"The bet. You know what I mean. I can't go on anymore. I mean. I can't hurt melfina any more like this. I've really gotten to like her." Harry's words sat in the air. Everyone in the center stopped what they were doing and looked at the trio. Iris smirked with glee, 'so this is the bet Harry was talking about'  
  
Melfina stared at gene with wide eyes. She laughed a dry laugh and said in a voice quivering with anger, "so. Am I a bet? Am I a bet?" she looked directly at gene and yelled, "am I JUST A BET?"  
  
Gene was stunned. Oh god. He felt so bad. He looked at melfina, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears, and she was breathing heavily.  
  
"Just forget it gene starwind! You're nothing but a loser! And I hate you!" melfina cried out and ran out the centers door.  
  
Harry smirked at gene, who was looking at the floor. Iris hopped off the ladder she was standing on and walked over to gene. She put her arm around him and said, "aww. Don't worry. You don't need her anyway. We'll still go to the prom together."  
  
"Ya right." Gene muttered and pushed her away. He quickly got up and walked out of the center.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Melfina!" Harry called down the now empty hallway. It was Friday night, the night of the senior prom.  
  
"Leave me alone." Melfina muttered quickening her pace.  
  
"Look I'm so sorry about what gene did. I didn't know it was all a bet until he told me last night. I'm so sorry he hurt you. Don't let him ruin it for you. Come to the prom with me? Please?" Harry looked at melfina.  
  
"I guess." Melfina said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Great pick you up at 8:00" Harry said and ran off.  
  
"Melfina, I don't think you should trust him." A voice from a classroom came. Melfina jumped and turned around, it was suzuka twilight, a student teacher (a/n suzuka a teacher! Lol)  
  
"Ugh! I can decide things for myself! I'm not a baby!" melfina cried out exasperatedly as she walked in quick angry strides out of the school building.  
  
Suzuka shook her head and walked slowly back into the empty classroom to finish grading papers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh melfina you look great!" Jim called happily. Melfina smiled thankfully at Jim. She was wearing an ice blue dress that almost touched the floor, with thins straps and a dipped neckline. Her hair had been brushed till it shined and it had glitter and jewels clipped in it. She looked lovely.  
  
Suddenly the door rang. "Oh Jim that's Harry. I forgot my purse! Can you get the door I'll be back in a minute." Melfina called running upstairs.  
  
Jim opened the door; Harry stood in a black tuxedo and held a corsage with ice blue roses on it. Jim told him where melfina was and left him in the living room when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jim asked.  
  
"I need to talk to melfina. Please!" gene practically yelled into the phone.  
  
"Leave her alone asshole." Jim said in an emotionless voice as he hung up.  
  
Harry, who had overheard the conversation, just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina laughed as Harry twirled her around for the thousandth time. She was really having a good time. Suddenly a voice came on over the speakers, it was there principal, Mr. Duuz (how do you spell that?? Its that space forces guy.)  
  
"Calm down children." Mr. Duuz said into the mike, his deep voice booming all over the center. "It's time to announce the prom queen."  
  
There were cheers from all over the center. Three people had been nominated. Iris, melfina, and a pretty girl with red hair that melfina didn't know.  
  
"And this years prom queen is..."  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I made a cliffhanger! But if you've seen she's all that it's not a cliffhanger...but oh well!!!! Muahahaha if you want me to upload again I have to have 22 reviews!!!! I already finished writing the story, now all I have to do is upload it. so review! Review! Review!!! ^___________^ !! 


	8. the queen

I'm baaaaaack. I decided to be nice and go ahead and update this part. Thank you so much for your idea's darkani!! I owe you one!!  
  
I don't own outlaw star or she's all that  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The queen  
  
"The prom queen this year is. iris Jennings." A cheer ran through some of the crowd while the rest groaned.  
  
Iris practically ran upstage. "Oh my god! Thank you so much!" iris said into the mike. "I thank all you great people who voted for me! And as for those who didn't well you can just-" but no one could hear what iris said because Mr. Duuz had pulled the plug on the mike.  
  
"Annoying kids." Mr. Duuz muttered.  
  
Melfina looked at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't win." Harry said sincerely.  
  
"The right girl won." Melfina said sadly, "come on let's get out of here."  
  
"Hold on I have to go to the bathroom." Harry said quickly leaving melfina to sit at a table alone sipping punch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran into the bathroom and burst out laughing. He sat on a sink and began to drink from a small bottle in his pocket.  
  
"Woo! I'm gonna get melfina tonight!" Harry announced to the whole bathroom. Guys in there looked at him and rolled their eyes. Harry took out a key and jingled it. "I've rented a room at the local hotel and melfina is mine tonight!"  
  
A guy named gallium, who everyone called gill for short said, "Ya right Harry. Melfina would never go for that. Especially with you."  
  
Harry growled and took another swig. It didn't matter if they believed him, he would still have melfina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzuka gasped. She had overheard Harry's glorious speech about melfina. She quickly rushed over to melfinas table.  
  
"Melfina!" suzuka whispered urgently. "You've got to believe me! Harry is bad news he-" suzuka was cut off as Harry walked up to the table.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked melfina.  
  
"Of course." Melfina replied throwing a rebellious look at suzuka.  
  
Suzuka watched sadly as the couple walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene knocked on the door of melfinas house. Jim answered it. "What do you want now? Melfina isn't here. She's at the prom with Harry."  
  
"Harry? Oh no. Jim you've got to believe me! I know I lied but if we don't help melfina now she could be in big trouble!  
  
Jim looked at gene and sighed. "Come on let's go find her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jim rolled his eyes as gene drove off. Gene had decided to look around at all the local hotels, while Jim looked around the center for melfina.  
  
Jim walked up to the doors when he heard crying. Jim looked over to the side and saw a young girl sitting on a bench. Jim stepped forward and the girl snapped her head up, looking at Jim. Jims heart beat quickened. It was hanmyo.  
  
"Hanmyo? What are you doing here." Jim asked forgetting his shyness. Jim sat down on the bench, hanmyo looked up at him, her brown eyes were wide and she was crying.  
  
"I-I came here with-with tobigera, you know. The senior. I thought it would be fun sense I would get to go to the senior prom. And-and I went to the bathroom and when I came back, there he was kissing that-that awful slut hamushi. He said I was too much of a-a-a kid! For him. Oh it's not fair. I feel s-so stupid." Hanmyo burst into tears once again and leaned on Jim's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. Tobigiera is a jerk anyway." Jim said softly, trying to comfort hanmyo.  
  
Hanmyo looked at Jim and said, "You're a real nice guy, Jim." And she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Jim smiled, his cheeks red, and thought 'she knows my name. And she kissed me!' Jim heard music drifting through the open windows of the center and said, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Hanmyo looked at Jim in surprise, and said, "I would love to."  
  
Jim wrapped his arms around hanmyo and they danced, with stars shining brightly overhead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene gave up. He had checked every hotel within a ten-mile vicinity. He didn't know what else to do. He knew one more place. He drove to melfina's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melfina tore off her corsage and threw it in the pool. She sat on the old swing in her backyard and let a single tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Melfina?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Melfina turned around and saw gene standing at the gate. Melfina turned around and quickly wiped off the tear on her cheek before getting up to walk over to gene.  
  
"What is it?" melfina asked.  
  
"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. At first it was just a bet but now, now I've gotten to know you. And melfina I realized, I love you." Gene said taking melfinas hand in his own.  
  
Melfina looked into genes eyes, looking for any sign. But there wasn't any, only compassion, and..love. Love. "I love you to, gene starwind." Melfina cried throwing her arms around genes neck.  
  
Melfina kissed gene, and they stayed that way for a long time. Their arms wrapped around each other. Gene drew back after a while and said, "what about Harry??"  
  
Melfina smiled. She walked back to the swing and picked up something on the ground. She walked back over and handed gene what looked like a small foghorn. Gene looked puzzled and melfina smiled and said, "It's a foghorn. You press it and you can hear it over a mile away. I put it up to his ear and pressed it when he tried to, tried to take me to the hotel."  
  
Gene looked at melfina in shock then burst out laughing. Gene grabbed melfinas hand and pulled her into a hug. Melfina giggled and hugged him back. Still hugging melfina asked, "What was it you had to do? If you lost the bet?"  
  
Gene laughed nervously and said, "well..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Melfina hawking."  
  
Melfina smiled happily and walked up the stage to receive her diploma. She smiled when Jim took her picture with the principal. Melfina walked over to a row of seats by the stage and sat down.  
  
"Harry McDougall. Harry McDougall?"  
  
"Hey. That's your name!" a girl sitting next to Harry said.  
  
"Huh? I can't hear you what?" Harry replied.  
  
After Harry finally went up to get his diploma, "gene starwind."  
  
Gene smiled at melfina, and stood up. People in the audience hooted and hollered. Because gene was wearing absolutely nothing, except for a soccer ball he was holding in front of himself. He walked up the stage then threw the ball at melfina.  
  
Melfina, who was laughing, caught it. Because after all a bet is a bet.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Woooooooooooooooo!! I've loved writing this fic!!! I love it I love it I love! I'm actually kind of sorry I had to finish it here. oh well! Thank you all my reviewers! I love you guys!!! ^__________^ !!  
  
Mandy-Chan 


End file.
